prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC23
is the 23rd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 265th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After learning Setsuna's true identity Love tries to deal with the betrayal. Meanwhile, Eas plans on making her final attack on Pretty Cure worthwhile, knowing that her life will be ending. Summary Setsuna reveals to Love that she was actually Eas, and claims their friendship meant nothing to her. She was only trying to steal her Linkrun. Knowing she is unable to fight like this she was forced to retreat. In her bedroom, Love cries and Inori and Miki come to try to cheer her up. There, they meet Tarte and Chiffon outside of Love's room, who explain that they were kicked out because Love wanted to be left alone. Miki barges into her room and tries to explain that Setsuna was always an enemy. She was never a real friend for them so there's no sense in mourning for her. Love claims this is untrue and runs from her home to get away from everyone. Love heads to Kaoru's Donut Cafe and talks with him, deciding to pay a visit to the Fortune Telling mansion where she met Setsuna the first time. Initially she doesn't find anything, but after she spots her in the forest Setsuna demands a fight. As they look for her, Miki, Inori, Chiffon, and Tarte end up meeting a Soba selling man. He directs them to their location and they reach the same forest, heading inside in hopes of finding their distressed friend. When they reach the forest, Soular and Westar conceal the fortune telling mansion with trees. They find Peach and Eas and offer to help her- but Peach refuses to let this go on because it is their personal battle. In their struggle, they continue to meet each other with the same moves at the same time, effectively canceling each other's attacks. During this battle Eas remembers a given message from Moebius conveyed through Klein to her, informing her that her lifespan has been shortened and she is due to die later that day. Peach and Eas deliver one final attack, in which they both give off a pink and red light before falling. As Eas stays still she confesses she is at ease after a harsh battle, causing Miki to remark that this is because she can finally understand Love's true feelings through it. To her surprise, Eas spots a four leaf clover and remembers the clover pendant Love gave to her, and Peach comments that only someone that truly wants happiness can spot them. She picks it up and offers it to Eas as a sign of friendship. Eas hesitantly begins to reach for it, but suddenly she collapses and passes away. The girls barely have time to react though, when a red light glows from Chiffon's forehead. Akarunappears an speaks to Setsuna from within, away from everyone else. Setsuna doesn't understand but Akarun explains that she is a fairy of Pretty Cure, and she knows Setsuna is the one meant to become the Cure of Happiness, Cure Passion. To everyone's surprise, they watch as Setsuna slowly awakens and has transformed into a Pretty Cure like them. However, feeling guilt behind her past actions she rejects their acceptance and leaves. Major Events *Cure Peach and Eas have their final showdown. *As warned due to partaking in the power of Nakisakebe, Eas finally dies having lost all her life force from the cards and the final battle with Cure Peach. *Pickrun Akarun revives Eas, permanently changing her into Setsuna and awakening her Cure powers turning her into Cure Passion for the first time. *Fresh Pretty Cure has found all four members. However, Passion refuses to join the rest of the Cures because she feels guilty. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Eas / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Akarun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Klein *Moebius Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Kaoru Trivia *In the manga counterpart of this episode, Eas was naked while looking at Akarun but in the anime version, Eas is given a glowing red body while talking to Akarun. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!